Tommy Caldios, basic thoughts
by Tommyspud
Summary: A One-shot entry on the thoughts of my EWA OC, Tommy Caldios. Listen to his opinions on EWA, Alexander Hutchinson, and other things.


Meh, this is a one-shot for my OC, Tommy Caldios. Watch as I delve deep into the thoughts of the EWA Superstar. This is also the beginning of a one-shot series for everyone of my superstars. The ending statement is for OC's that want to be in the EWA promotion.

--

Wrestling, for me, it's a lifestyle. The crowd cheering, chanting your name. It's a tremendous experience, giving adrenaline to anyone who they support, and in some cases, the opponent. Wrestling is not an easy job, especially in EWA, where you have crazy high flyers like the EWA Xtreme Champion, Shaun Cage, or even the sadistic monsters, like Deathblade, that will literally try to kill you. I'm being completely serious about Deathblade, that guy seriously freaks me out, not because of his size, or muscles, but of that look. That look that screams murder. Being in several matches with him, with the EWA world title on the line, I had to try and press that away from my head, but for a man who plays more sadistic mind games than most monsters, it's really hard to do, if not impossible. We are constantly embroiled in a David vs. Goliath matchup, and I mean a REAL one. Not like the Cena vs. Insert Veteran Wrestler here, I mean like a two hundred and ten pound man, facing a near three hundred and fifty pounder. I'm talking about a guy that I can barely lift up for the Dead End, my finishing move, the double underhook lift up facebuster, which sounds kind of weird when I state it that way, doesn't it? Thankfully, I use a cruiserweight style, for the most part, so I don't have to worry about trying to lift him. However, his sheer power scares me, especially when he double chokeslammed a total of about 700 pounds. About double his weight! Can you believe it, I sure can't.

For you people that don't know about me, I have two brothers, Joe and Nick. Nick is my elder, by about 4 years, making him twenty seven years, to my twenty three. Joe is thirty two, and is the eldest, but his career was cut short, due to a back injury. He still checks with the doctors normally, trying to get back into the ring, just so he can face me someday. I know, it sounds like a crazy thing, but it's just his personality. He's still my favorite announcer. As for Nick, he's still wrestling in the tag department, working with Shaun's brother, Tyler Cage. It's weird how things turned out, we were once the deadliest of enemies, but recently, we have become pretty good friends. However, our friendship is thrown out of the window when in that ring, because every one of us wants to win. Currently, however, I have to be focused on the person I will face for the World Title, probably at EWA's next PPV, Redefinition, Alexander Hutchinson. He does have a lot of talent, but he is always taunting, and running backstage attacks. His cheating ways will only get him so far, but that's just a lesson he's going to have to learn for himself, that's if he doesn't get injured for it later on. You never know when someone will just snap after a backstage attack, and nail you with a chair, or a ladder… Quite possibly a lead pipe, but I digress.

I'm happy about EWA getting an actual TV deal, but it has to be a group thing. Everybody has to step up, or the show will fail. I know our guys are more than capable of making this show great, but EWA might have to cut some roster space for the people who don't share the majority's vision of making EWA the best damn wrestling federation ever. I won't say who slacks, because, they know who they are, and if they continue slacking, I'll make sure they never step foot in an EWA ring ever again.

Currently, EWA has around 20 wrestlers, which is sort of a small roster for a promotion, but EWA is always looking for new wrestlers to enter. Of course, it doesn't matter if you are a rookie or a veteran, you can go ahead and join. All we really need is a little list. You know, like name, height, weight, place of residence, age, finisher, style of wrestling, so on and so forth. You could also throw in Face or Heel or Neutral if you want to have some specific thing, most people here are around the neutral range. Heck, I might even put in a good word for you down at the GM's office.

Hopefully this EWA TV Deal doesn't have a negative impact to the whole EWA experience, but if we ever do have a negative impact, we can choose to opt-out, which has been discussed before in the locker rooms as being the good plan.


End file.
